The following invention relates to a mount for an optical element. In laser systems, which are precision tools used in the manufacture of microelectronics, medical devices, and laboratory instruments, all optical elements must be free from alignment and distortion errors. Lasers, in these manufacturing applications, may be used to drill small holes or cut difficult-to-machine glass. Accuracy is important and the avoidance of positioning errors is a design goal. Such errors may be caused by shock, vibration, or heat and may cause an optical element in the path of a precision laser to wander. In addition, the various optical components in a system are conventionally caused to slip out of position from time to time. Beam wander degrades system alignment, seen often as a drop in power, an increase in spot size, or other physical displacement of a focused spot, causing down time and necessitating repairs.
A component in an optical system that may affect performance is the optical mount. Mounts must provide long term pointing stability for optical components, especially in the presence of ambient temperature variations, mechanical shock, and vibration.
Typically, optical components are held in an optical mount that comprises a block having an aperture shaped and dimensioned to hold an optical element, such as a lens or a mirror. To hold the element in place, screws are typically used which come through the block and engage the element from the side, applying pressure at the edges. However, precision systems call for very accurate optical element surfaces, typically of quarter-wave surface accuracy or better. The pressure from retaining screws can cause surface distortion, warping an optical component out of shape.
Thus, a desirable object in an optical mount is a means for maintaining the element in proper alignment without causing surface distortion.